Temporary Solution
by haileybandit
Summary: "The court has decided to deny custody of a Ponyboy Michael Curtis to a Darrel Shaynne Curtis." When Pony gets himself into a bit of trouble, Darry's custody is revoked. With Soda dead, Darry struggling, and the gang falling apart; the only question left is "how long is temporary?"
1. How long is temporary?

_My first Fanfic! Im super excited, and looking forward to reviews. I am planning for regular updates, and a long story. I do NOT own the outsiders, just this lovely creation :) ENJOY_

 **How long is Temporary?**

" _The court has decided to deny custody of a Ponyboy Michael Curtis to a Darrel Shaynne Curtis. Ponyboy will be taken into the state's custody temporarily effective  
immediately. We're sorry for this temporary inconvenience."_

My heart sank. It felt like a rock just made my abdomen its new home, and had no plan on leaving anytime soon. Crazy isn't it? How just three measly sentences can ruin a life.

"Pony" Someone was calling my name, but my focus has long since left the building.

"Ponyboy!" A firm hand grabs my upper bicep from behind. I turn, and find Darry's mortified, face; already showing many more years of worry then his short 20.

"I'm gonna get you back, Pony. I promise." He pulls me to his chest, an awkward hug over a railing separating the family from the defendant. "It's for your own safety" That's what the prissy business lady told me when I asked.

I couldn't talk, to scared that if I tied my emotions would burst like the hoover dam. Instead I settled for a slight nod, and a whispered "I love you."

"I love you too." Darry whispers in my ear. I prayed he'd never let me go, but I don't know why I even tried. A hug can only last so long; and as soon as he let me go, I was gone. Escorted out of the courthouse by a uniformed monkey. Guided by his meaty hand on my shoulder. Not threatening, but a warning of what would happen if I tried anything. I bit my lip, keeping my emotions inside. My face stone cold and blank as I passed the judge, the jury, the prissy business lady, and Darry. My only family. How long is Temporary?

I am lead to a white car, my suitcase pre packed, and in the trunk. "Only a few things honey, it's just incase." That's what the lady in the business suit said. So I packed clothes, and a picture of Darry, Soda, Mom, Dad and me.

The officer ducks my head into the back of the car like a convict. I hate those terms, "defendant, minor" I stare out the window and crave for a cigarette. Crave for a different outcome. Crave for a different life.

"Only a hour and a half away, Not too bad!" A guy in the driver's seat I didn't notice says.

"I'm Brad, your new social worker. Nice to meet you Ponyboy." He says without hesitation. He must have looked over my file, or sat in on the case. I didn't really pay attention to who was there. Turning in his seat he reaches his hand out to shake mine. I continue my focused stare and pretend to not notice his hand. He seems to get the drift and turns back around.

"What kind of music do you like?" He asks, again trying to get me to talk. I just ignore him as he puts on country, the worst kind of music possible.

The drive is long, I ty to fall asleep but fail miserably. my mind to busy thinking of the what ifs and un answerable questions.

What if Darry gets drafted too, and dies like Soda. Who will bury him then?

What if there isn't a track at the new school?

What if they don't have chocolate cake for breakfast?

Where am I going?

"How long is Temporary?"

I didn't realise I asked this one out loud until Brad turned down the music and looked at me through the rearview mirror.

"Not too long hopefully, we just need to sort some stuff out.

"Sort what stuff out?" I asked with irritation in my voice. I know what I did, and boy do I regret it; but I don't see what can be " _sorted out"_ about it.

"Oh just some details, maybe you can take some time to relax, think of it as a little vacation." Brad said with a hopeful grin.

Eventually we reach a small subdivision, and I study each house we pass, wondering which one will be considered my new home. All I was told was I'd be brought to a foster family if Darry was denied custody. The town doesn't actually look that bad, better than ours. The small houses are used, but look homely. bikes and toys picked up neatly in the yard, kitchen lights left on, families gathered around eating dinner. I almost forgot it was seven o'clock at night. My rock in my stomach has yet to budge, making hungar my last thought,

When the car stops, it's not in front of a house. it really looks like a prison. My wise ass comment has come to life. Brad see's my worry and tires to console me.

"Just for a couple of nights until we find you a family. The fence is for your protection, keeps people out too you know."

I roll my eye's, since when do I need all this " _protection?"_

"Vacation my ass, welcome to prison."

A younger lady meets us at the gate after we park the car, she smiles tightly and takes my bag. Her name tag says Mandy.

"Nice to meet you Ponyboy, you're just in time for dinner." Mandy says with fake cheer. She doesn't want to be here as much as I don't.

Mandy and Brad walk quickly up the steps chatting about their days and families while I fall behind. They still have someone to go home to, I'm stuck here.

"Come on Ponyboy, we'll get you in your room and you can join the boys for dinner."

The plaque outside the door says "State Home for Boy's." What a home.

Inside the prison, it's pretty empty, the boys must be at dinner. Down the hall I smell some concoction of food and it makes my stomach churn. I hear kids laughter and some random cuss words followed by a reprimanding of some sort. This almost reminds me of a school. White cement walls, plexy glass windows with wire on the inside, big door frames,without doors, motos painted on the walls with the occasional drawing or art work.

"You will be in room 103, with three other boys. Two bunk beds, two dressers. you can unpack, but don't get to cosy, you won't be staying long." Brad says bending down to my hight, making me feel all of six years old.

"Here's my card, call me if you need anything." He smiles and ruffles my hair. I pull away giving him a good glare.

"Have any questions?" He asks making his way to the door.

"Can I call my brother?" I ask praying, hoping that this one thing will go my way.

"I'm sorry, Ponyboy, no contact with your family for at least two weeks. It helps you adjust. See you soon!" And with that he was gone. I despised him greatly, but at least he was some what familiar, now I'm completely alone. I can't even call Darry. Why do I even bother hoping any more?

The Mandy chick comes back into the room with my bag, it looks lumpier than I remember.

"Procedure, we have to make sure there's no weapons or substance abuse." She says like it's normal

A man in a uniform comes in, almost like a cop, but less decorations. He's wearing latex gloves and looks mean.

"This is Chad, one of our correctional officers that stays here in case of emergency. He will have to search you quick, it's procedure." She says simply.

The officer turns me against the wall rather roughly, and starts patting my arms working is way down. He finds my smokes and lighter in my pocket and confiskates them. What a prick.

After the rub down Mandy takes my cigarettes and puts them in her pocket. She doesn't look like a smoker, young with brown hair; you can tell she tries to look nice but doesn't have much money.

"You'll get them back outside."

"Procedure" I finish for her, and she gives me a snarky smirk.

"This way to your room." She says and starts walking down the halls. I focus on the floor. All white tiles with some green squares forming little patterns line the hall. Eventually we get to room 103, which is marked with numbers outside the door. Inside there are two sets of bunk beds, two desks and two dressers.

"You will be sleeping with Ben, Ricky and Cole. Your bed is top right." Mandy says while studying her notebook. Looking around there really isn't a whole lot. No books, toys, pictures, or anything.

"You can unpack but don't get too comfy, you'll be leaving soon." She says kind of happy. She looks like a nice person, just tired and used up.

"This way to dinner." She says and starts to l=walk out the door. She stops when she doesn't see me follow.

"Can I just stay here?" I don't think I can handle the sight of food, let alone actually eating.

"Dinner is mandatory..." She trails off, watching me carefully. I try to look tired, which isn't that hard actually. This emotional crap takes its tole.

"I guess I can make an exception seeing as its your first night. Get some rest." And with that she's gone. Shutting the door behind her. At least my room has doors, some down the hall didn't have anything. I wonder why.

Not wanting to make a noise I climb the ladder to my bed. I'm not unpacking. This isn't my home. nothing is right.

I shouldn't have to climb a ladder to get to my bed.  
I shouldn't have to be caged in a fence like an animal.  
I shouldn't have to be patted down for "procedure."

I shouldn't be here

God, Why did I have to rob that damn store?


	2. Making Friends

_Thankyou to all who reviewed my last chapter, it made my day! tell me what you think so far, I might add a little to this chapter later. Didnt want to leave you guys hanging for long. :)_

 ** _Making Friends_**

 _"Soda's dead, Pony. He's gone." Darry was standing in front of the door; blocking my only exit. He knew I would run, I didn't want to hear this. Couldn't hear this. Ever since Johnny and Dally, I haven't been the same. Then when Soda got drafted, I basically fell apart. Eating just enough to get by, sleeping just enough to stay awake. Everyone knew I was messed up though. Even me._

" _NO!" I half scream half sobbed; glad the rest of the gang was gone, and couldn't watch my melt down. I sank to the floor, trapped and hurting. Darry came over then, sitting next to me and putting his big arms around me; as if to protect me from this god awful news. Nothing could protect me though. It seems everyone around me just keeps dying. I used to think Sodas embrace could keep me safe at night, when I woke up from a nightmare screaming. Now he's gone, and so is my sanity._

" _It'll be okay Pony, we'll get through this. I promise."_

" _Don't make promises you can't keep." I said harshly, backing out of Darry's embrace. I knew it was wrong, none of this was his fault; but I just couldn't control myself. The anger was too strong, It felt like it controlled me._

" _Don't say that Pony, don't you ever say that." Darry said with a single tear running down his cheek._

" _Why not? Soda promised he'd come back, Johnny promised he'd be okay, mom and dad promised they'd be home at 9 o'clock three years ago! How can you promise it'll be okay?"_

" _I know it's hard, kid, but you can't do this. You can't push everyone away."_

" _Why the fuck not? At least then know one else will get hurt."_

" _Oh Pone, this ain't your fault. None of this is your fault."_

" _Bullshit."_

"Bullshit! He ain't sleepin in here! Put him with Sammy." A new and unfamiliar voice yelled, pulling me out of my dream. Or was it a flashback?

"He _is_ staying here, no complaints. You don't even know him yet; maybe you guys will be friends." Another new voice came to life. This one deeper, older.

"I don't need no friends. I got me myself and I." the younger one perks up again.

"Well you, yourself and you will be sharing a room with Ponyboy."

"What the hell kind of a name is that? Even his parents didn't like him." That shook me wide awake. Know one talks about my mom and dad. Especially like that. I jumped out of bed, forgetting I was a story higher than normal; and falling to the floor with a thud. That's gonna leave a mark. Laughter came from behind me, making me turn and glare at the source. He looked older than me, maybe 17, 18? Tall, with shaggy brown hair and a scar on his neck. He almost looked like a greaser, with no hair grease.

"He can't…..even get out …..of bed ….right" The guy said between laughter and gasps for air. I got up then, balling my fists up and standing as tall as I could. It didn't help much, this guy was a good five inches taller than me.

"Don't you talk about my folks." I said as fiercely as possible. The guy didn't budge, just smiled his shit eating grin.

"Oh, soft spot." He said standing cool, leaning against the wall.

"Hello Ponyboy, Im Jase; the lead staff at the boy's home, and this is Cole, one of your roommate's." The older guy who was standing off to the side the whole time said, clearing the tension in the air. He looked old, maybe 45?

"My names switch, you call me Cole and I'll have your head." The guy who insulted my parents said cooly, his stare sure could cut through glass.

"Right, well, lights out in twenty guys. Get ready for bed." Jase said leaving the room, leaving Cole. I turned ignoring him, making my up the ladder again.

"So your name's really Ponyboy?" Cole asked.

"Mmm Hmm" I mumbled, not wanting to strike up a conversation with this guy.

"Who the hell named you that?"

"My dad." I said coldly, with a warning.

"Hmm, he must really hate you; huh?" I shot out of bed again, this time using the ladder, and walked right up to this Cole, who hadn't left his leaning position against the wall.

"My dad and ma loved me more than anything. So you keep your trap shut, Cole." I say using his forbidden name on purpose. Big mistake. Cole grabbed the front of my shirt, pushing me across the room and holding me against the wall.

"My name is Switch; call me Cole again and you'll have more problems than that cut on your side. I looked down, releasing my shirt had some blood on it. I must have cut it on the fall down. Cole let me go then, leaving the room, I assume to cool off. Climbing the ladder for the last time, I fell into bed, and lay awake; unable to sleep after my nightmare. About ten minutes later Cole came back, along with two other boys I assumed were Ben and Ricky. They talked about how nasty dinner was, and "who the fuck the new guy was." They talked about my name, but Cole never mentioned my parents. I pretended to sleep when one of them peeked over the edge of the bed. Laying still and controlling my breathing. Eventually they turned off the lights and everything got quiet. Hours passed, noiseless and dark. I lay curled up on my side, facing the wall. What a great first night.

"Rise and shine kid. Time for breakfast." Someone was shaking me awake, with yet another new voice. I was sick of new voices.

"Come on, get up." a rougher voice yelled louder than the first, shaking me with rough hands. My eye's shot open, Finding that Cole guys cold glare focused on me. I must have fallen asleep in the the early morning hours. Coles glare softened a bit when he saw my worry. I forgot I wasn't at home.

"Time for breakfast." He said getting down from his bed, and grabbing some clothes from his drawer. There were two other boys in the room, One with bleach blond hair, cut shorter like Darry's, but not a buzz cut. His eyes were blue, and I avoided them whenever he looked in my direction. I couldn't tell his age, he could be 14 or 18 for all I knew. The other kid looked younger, 15 maybe? His eye's dark brown, with curly hazel hair falling in his eyes. He looked real tough thoug, with scars and burns all on his arms and face. I didn't look at him much.

"Well are ya gonna get ready or not, Jase said we gotta show you where the dining room is." Cole said patientless, probably hungry. I wish I could feel hungry, All I felt was nauseous. Climbing down, I changed into my jeans and the shirt quick, avoiding eye contact when I pulled my shirt over my head. I know i'm too skinny, I probably don't look so tough right now. Except for the bullet wound in my abdomen. I bet that looks real tough.

"Come on", Cole said leaving the room without me, I had to jog to catch up. Passing room after room we finally made it to the lobby where I was brought in yesterday. The same Blonde sitting behind the desk. She gave me a tired smile as we walked by. We turned the corner and I was met with the smell of eggs. In the dining room, a long table sat with maybe 14 other boys crowded around it. There were four seats left open, and I took the the one next to Cole. As much as I didn't like him, he was the only guy I knew. A big plate of scrambled eggs sat on the middle of the table; along with cereal, toast and milk. As soon as Jace sat down, everyone dug in, except me. I just sat studying my hands in my lap. When I looked up again, everyone was almost done. Jace got up, and kneeled next to me, making me feel like a child.

"I know you're new, but it's mandatory that everyone at least take food, and we highly recommend you eat _something."_ I nodded and took a piece of toast; nibbling on a corner.

Cole kept giving me side glances, but I just kept my head down, nibbling away. Eventually the guys started getting up, and putting there dishes in the sink. I followed Cole when he got up, and did as he did. Rinsing my plate under the water and putting it on the pile. After breakfast, I was exauhsted. I guess two hours of sleep isn't enough. I went back to the room, not able to do anything else. Climbing the ladder again, I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling. At least I was alone now.

I must have fallen asleep, when I'm shook awake by none other than Cole.

"Time for dinner." He say's kind of quietly, Know one else is in the room, and it's getting dark.

"Do I have to?" I ask tiredly.

"Yeah, only dinner and breakfast are mandatory, you slept right through lunch. Ain't you hungry?" He asks as I make my way down the ladder.

"Not really." Which wasn't a lie, but I knew I needed something. A whole day with half a piece of bread is not okay.

"Ya know it's not actually that bad of food, the other guys are just picky." Cole says quietly. Is he afraid to be seen talking to me? Everyone else here just ignores me. Why doesn't he?

"Okay." I say making my way out the door. I'm halfway down the hall when someone pulls me back by my upper arm. It's Cole.

"How come you're here if your parents want ya?" He asks, his voice low and eyes studying my face.

"They're dead." I say coldly, my face a mask void of emotion. I yanked my arm away, and continued to the dining room. Why did he care anyway?

 _Thanks for reading!_


	3. Cigarettes

_Update number 3, thankyou so much for the reviews, Please, anyone who reads_ _I'd_ _love to hear what you think. More to come for sure!_

 **Cigarettes**

Dinner was quiet, I took a small scoop of spaghetti and tried my best to eat it all. I sat in the same seat I sat in for breakfast, next to Cole. He didn't seem to mind. Jase was gone, instead a guy named Matt sat in his spot, he looked a little younger, mid thirties I guess. He kept glancing at me, watching me eat. Jase probably told him about breakfast. When we got done, Matt told us we had an hour of free time before bed, Apparently there is a living room with books, cards, and more. With a possibility to go outside with supervision. I choose to go back to the room. After changing I climbed the ladder again. It was getting really old.

"What are you doing?" Cole's voice asked kind of loudly, scaring me half to death. I thought I was alone.

"Nothin" I said sitting up, looking down from my bunk.

"Come on, let's go outside." He said grabbing his shoes and throwing me mine.

"I don't know I'm kind of tired." I whisper quietly, not moving

"Tired?! You slept all day! How can you be tired?" Cole asks, looking me straight in the eyes, questioning. Instead of explaining my nightmares, and trouble sleeping. Most of time I just lay there, with my eye's closed, thinking about the good days. Before Soda, before Johnny and Dally, before mom and dad. It seems like a lifetime ago.

"Let's go." Cole says quieter than before, he never gives up. I climb down yet again, and slip my feet in my tennis shoes without tying them. If Darry were here, he'd be pissed. We walked down the hall again, but instead of turning to the dining room we kept going straight, to a door where the cop stood guard.

"What up Chad?" Cole asks smoothly, as if they were best buds.

"Oh Cole, what can I do for ya now?" Chad asks kind of tired, not amused with Coles games.

"Me and Ponyboy here would like a few minutes outside, you got my smokes?" Cole asks.

"You get fifteen minutes, then it's time for bed." Chad scoffs, handing over a pack of kools. I didn't actually think they'd give them back; but boy was I craving a cigarette.

"Ya ya ya." Cole says patting Chad's shoulder as we walked out the door, into the cold night. Jase took a cig ut, and lit up, handing me the pack. I gladly took one, and leaned over as he held the lighter to my stick. I took a deep breath, and was greeted with the familiar burning in my chest. Boy howdy that felt good. I smoked my whole stick as fast as I could, and giving a sigh of relief when Cole threw me another one.

"Gee, I didn't think you actually smoked, your gonna make yourself sick if you keep at it like that. Cole said with that grin again, I wonder if he always looked that tough.

"So how'd your parents die?" Cole asks point blank. I stopped smoking then, his question giving me chills.

"Uh...car accident." I half choke out, wishing I was anywhere but here.

"Wish my pa would just die already, if he's gone I could go home." Cole says leaning against the wall, his grin fading.

"So did you go to the funeral?" He asks, prompting me to speak again.

"They died a couple years ago, I was living with my brothers till I got into some trouble." I say with a little more confidence. Maybe he'll leave me alone if he knows what I did, ow stupid and dumb I was.

"That how you got that bullet? Cole asks casually, as if he was asking about the weather.

"Ya." I say sitting down against the wall; all this standing was getting to me. We sat quiet for a minute, but I had to ask him a question.

"How come you don't like your name?" I ask quiet, almost scared of what his reaction will be.

"Coles my dad's name, I ain't him so I don't want to be called his name." Cole says easily; he must get asked this a lot.

"Fair enough." I say breathing out the last smoke of my cigarette.

"How come your Ponyboy?" Cole asks eagerly, he must be dying to know.

"My dad really named me Ponyboy, my brothers name is Sodapop" I stop then, not wanting to talk, let alone talk about Soda.

"Well ain't that original." Cole laughed through his second hand smoke, rubbing his hands together for warmth. I had one more question for him.

"Why do you care?" I ask seriously, avoiding eye contact.

"I got a kid brother too, somewhere out there in a foster home. He's a lot like you. Doesn't eat, quiet, alone. I can't help him, but I can look out for you. Your different ya know? The other guys here are pricks. They steal, lie, cheat, fight. Hell I do the same, but it's kids like you that don't last. Someone will steal your shit, beat you half to death over a candy bar, you'll get shoved in some half ass home just to get you out of here. You'll forget about school, start drinking, fighting, anything to forget what your so called foster father did to ya. I don't want to see that happen again. I _can't_ watch that happen again. It was quiet again, Coles speech leaving me wordless.

"Your smart ain't ya?" Cole asks, meeting my eyes. I nod, thinking of all the time I put into school and homework.

"Your brothers still care about ya don't they?" he asks just above a whisper. I nod again, rubbing a hand down my face; partially form being tired and partially to hide my emotion. I can't handle talking about this.

"Don't worry kid, I got ur back." Cole says patting my arm, getting up and going back inside, leaving me sitting on the ground alone. I sat and cried. Cried for mom and dad, Johnny and Dally, Soda and my stupidity, getting me taken away from Darry. I just want to go home. Eventually I got up, and wiped my face. Hoping my face wasn't all red and blotchy. I made my way inside, walking past everyone right to my room. It was empty and dark. I climbed the ladder and curled up on my side. Closing my eyes, I fell into the first good sleep I've had in a long time. Coles talk taking a toll on me. I am exhausted.

I woke up early, the clock on the wall said five am. Everyone else in the room was still sleeping, the sun still hiding from the day. I climbed down the ladder quietly, not making any noise. Grabbing my jacket and shoes, I made my way down the hall and to the lobby. Today an older women with brown short hair sat at the front desk, and when she saw me she jumped.

"Oh my, you scared me half to death. you must be Ponyboy, I'm margret." She said with a tight smile. It was cold in the house, probably because of the cement walls and tile floor.

"Breakfast isn't for a couple of hours, you should try to go back to sleep." She says kind of cautiously. Maybe she thought I was gonna give her trouble.

"I was hopin I could have a smoke." I say quietly, the house was silent compared to it's normal chatter, it felt weird.

"I'm sorry dear, you can't go outside until after breakfast." She says with fake empathy. I nod and turn back, walking toward the the room. This ain't right. I should be able to smoke whenever I want. Opening the door slowly, I found The blond headed kid awake, looking at my empty bed.

"The hell you doin up?" It's fuckin five in the mornin." He said while glaring at me.

"Sorry, couldn't sleep." I say making my way up the ladder.

"Right, cause you do that during the day instead. Whatever." He says, rolling over and grunting as he goes back to sleep. I do the same, roll over and at least try to fall back asleep; but it's too hard, sleep plagues me. Eventually it's seven, but I can't find the energy I had just hours ago. I drag myself out of bed, and get dressed as fast as I can. The other boy's do the same, basically ignoring each other. Down the hall I hear some kids yelling, cursing; and I think Jase telling them to knock it off. We make our way to the dining room, where cereal bowls fill each spot, and two boxes of wheaties sit in the middle of the table. God I miss chocolate cake.

When everyone is seated, we take turns pouring cereal and milk, I take only a handful of cereal without milk; and start nibbling on it dry. When I hand the box to Cole, he pours a big bowl of cereal for himself, and fills my bowl half way.

"You need to eat more than that kid, you're all ready skin and bone." He say's real quiet. I didn't argue, he was right. I ate my whole bowl of cereal, even though it took forever.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, everyone had visitors except me, it hasn't been two weeks yet. Instead I found the common area, grabbed a book called how to kill a mockingbird. I went to my room and climbed into bed. Hoping to get lost in someone else's problems.

I just want to go home.

Eventually Cole came back to the room, his face red, hands balled into fists.

"Hey." I said cautiously, glancing up from my book. I hadn't been able to read three pages before zoning out. Cole didn't say nothing, just sat on his bed and glared at the wall. About ten minutes passed before he moved. Getting up to pace the floor back and forth. I watched, my eyes following him like I was watching a tennis match.

"I don't know why in the hell she doesn't leave his sorry ass!" He yelled to no one in particular.

"She's just to fuckin scared of what he'll do. It's not like I blame her...but I can't fuckin stand this place!" He yelled stopping by his bed again and falling into it.

"Your mom?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah, my mom, more like my dad's slave. But she's too scared to make a complaint; and the cops can't do nothin if she don't say nothin."

"That sucks." I say quietly, not knowing what to say; but feeling obligated.

"Yeah, yeah it does fuckng suck." He says without any emotion almost like he's giving up.

"Jase said he wants to talk to you, in his office."

"Oh, you know what about?" I ask curious.

"Maybe the fact you eat less then a bird." Cole says still emotionless.

"His office is first door on the right past the kitchen." Cole says not making any effort to get up and show me.

"You should probably go now, he asked like half an hour ago, but I was...busy." He said looking up at me.

"Okay I say quietly, making my way down and out the room.

What does he want now?

Thanks for reading!


End file.
